


Everything Will Be Alright

by Mattie24601



Series: I Guess There's Three of Us [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Soulmates, Video Chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattie24601/pseuds/Mattie24601
Summary: Fynn, Nyx, and Hunter are talking two days before Christmas and everything was fine. Until it wasn't.





	Everything Will Be Alright

Christmas 2019

Christmas was always her favorite holiday, especially when she was little. But it got better when she first contacted her soulmates. It was weird getting two letters, she only ever told her parents about Nyx’s letters at first. She wasn’t sure how they would feel about her having a 14-year-old soulmate when she herself was 16. Once she was 18 she told them, they were still a little weirded out but less so than she knew they would have been 2 years earlier. Now she’s 20 and home for Christmas. And Nyx’s birthday, they would be 21 on the 31.

Her parents went with her the first time she met Nyx 3 years ago and they finally trusted her a year later to meet them by herself. She hadn’t met Fynn in person yet but Nyx had because they had the opportunity to study for a year in Spain. It was just coincidence though that it happened to be the same city Fynn lived in, well half an hour away. Her parents were not super willing to let their 17-year-old daughter meet her 19-year-old soulmate. Their compromise was having Lena go with her, which turned out to be pretty helpful because neither Nyx nor Fynn had a strong grip of the others’ language at the time so Lena helped to act like a translator. Hunter took to Spanish better because she had taken French in high school, Nyx had also started taking Spanish in college but it was slow going.

In the first year of writing letters to each other they decided to use elle for Nyx when the three of them were speaking Spanish. They didn’t really write letters anymore, they texted and skyped and somehow Nyx still managed to have terrible grammar over text. Of course as soon as they came to that conclusion Lena knew, she was with Fynn, both when she wrote the letter and when she received the response. Now she was with her best friend again about to skype her soulmates two days before Christmas. It was almost 5 o’clock in Sevilla, meaning it was almost 8 in Washington. She figured Hunter probably spent the night at Nyx’s due to the earliness of the call. Which was why she wasn’t even surprised to see Hunter answer the call from Nyx’s bed in PJs.

Hunter’s PJs pretty much just consisted of an oversized t-shirt and today short shorts. If Lena wasn’t joining the call she would have forgone the shorts. Fynn hadn’t been called in for rehearsal that day so she was wearing her beanie and glasses along with her jeans and t-shirt. Next to her Lena looked like she had just gotten back from rehearsing, her hair braided down her back and she was wearing her dance clothes, a leotard and dance shorts. 

“Hola, dónde está Nyx? I called them not you go away,” Fynn said. She was smiling though so Hunter knew she wasn’t serious.

“I can get them, si se quiere,” she replied as she moved to get off the bed, smiling back at Fynn before disappearing from view.

“No, te quiero también. I can wait for them to come back, are they getting coffee?” Fynn called after her.

“No, they are starting the coffee maker, I am going to make the cups of coffee in about 10 minutes once it is done brewing,” she replied once she was back on the bed. “Nyx is a heathen. Who drinks coffee black?” the last part was said looking off to one corner of the screen so Fynn knew that it was directed toward Nyx. Once Nyx actually appeared in the frame the two European girls saw that they were wearing a sports bra type binder and pajama pants. Both soulmates knew that they changed after they woke up. Hunter because she was there when they changed and Fynn because she knew that Nyx wouldn’t risk potentially harming themselves by wearing a binder to bed. Hunter and Fynn certainly didn’t mind them not wearing a shirt. They all were fairly athletic, they had to be with all the rehearsing they did.

Neither Fynn nor Nyx had expected Hunter to actually speak with the same syntax she wrote with. Nyx half expected her to speak with an accent when they first met.

“I drink café solo también,” Lena added, she was the most comfortable with both languages and she easily went between the two.

Nyx swung their head down in front of the computer then to say hi to Lena before moving around the bed to tuck in next to Hunter. In this instance they were glad for their relatively small body because it meant that they could easily curl their body against Hunter’s. Their head automatically fell to her shoulder. Hunter’s arm found its way around their body keeping them there.

Out of the three of them Nyx’s family was the least accepting. They knew how they’re parents would react so they hid all their letters. They started saving their money to get an apartment just outside the city when they turned 18. Both cats were theirs, they actually bought both and neither of their parents cared much for the cats. Anya liked them well enough though. Leaving her was the worst part of moving out. 3 years later and this is their second apartment. Anya spends the weekend with them sometimes, and she was coming over on Christmas.

As the four of them continued talking Nina jumped on to the bed, stretched out across Nyx and Hunter and started purring. Soon after Jonas joined them. Following him was Jax. Neither Hunter nor Fynn had seen Jonas in a while, he tended to stay hidden. He usually didn’t come out when Hunter came over because he didn’t like the dog that came with her. Although they were coming to an understanding. Jax usually only came with her when she was staying the night though. Nina and Jax got along fine. They like playing with each other. It was a rare sight for both cats and the dog to all be in one place at one time. At some point it got too cold for Nyx and they got up to put on a sweatshirt, really it was always too cold in Washington in the winter and there was frost on the windows. It didn’t help that the central heating in the apartment didn’t work too well.

Hunter got up to get more coffee and while she was in the kitchen she heard a knock on the door followed by, “N, it’s me can I come in,” Hunter heard Nyx’s sister Anya. She sounded pretty upset so Hunter hurried to the door to let her in. Once she opened the door and Anya saw her she collapsed against Hunter and started full on crying. “Hunter I’m scared, I don’t know what to do.”

“Hey, do you want to talk about it, Nyx and I were just talking to Fynn but we can call her back later.”

Anya took a few minutes to calm down before she could answer during that time Nyx had come out to see what was taking so long and joined their hug without needing an explanation.

“I am going to go sign off with the girls and then we can sit and talk if you want,” Hunter said breaking away from the other two. Walking back to the bedroom she sat back down on the bed to fill in Fynn and Lena. “Hey, Anya just showed up, she is really upset so we will call you back later. Nyx and I will text you what we can.”

“That’s fine, take care of her, talk to me when you can.”

With that she ended the call and headed back to the living room to figure out what was wrong with the teenager. She was in the hallway between the bedroom and the living room when she saw the siblings on the couch talking and decided to just observe for the moment.

“Over the weekend I got a letter back, I just opened it this morning. She hates me Nyx,” Anya started crying again. Nyx was rubbing her back trying to calm her down, and Nina, who somehow had the ability to sense upset had shown up and was laying across their laps. Anya was petting her, eventually Jax gave Hunter away because he was thumping his tail against the wall and the other two looked over at her. Now that she was spotted she headed over to the couch to sit on Anya’s other side with Jax. “I’m never going to get another letter, she doesn’t even want me to send another one to her.”

“Did you bring the letter, it might be easier for you to show it to us rather than for you to explain it to us,” Nyx asked their sister.

She wordlessly handed over a piece of paper, it looked like it had been folded several times, despite Anya saying she had only read it that morning.

_Dear Anya,_

__

__

_Don’t send me any more letters. You aren’t my soulmate, somewhere there’s been a mistake, don’t contact me again._

_Samantha_

Neither of them had ever seen a shorter letter, it was only two sentences. They could both see why she was so upset. They weren’t sure what to say to help her. The only thing Nyx could think of was, “Maybe she has parents like ours, they might have intercepted the letter and wrote the response.”

“Or maybe she is just a bitch. And you do _not_ deserve her,” Hunter countered nudging Anya with her shoulder which got a laugh out of the girl. “Give it some time, you will find someone even better.”

“Why did the universe have to screw me over,” she whined before dropping her head on Nyx’s shoulder. She kept petting Nina while Hunter got up and put on _The Sound of Music_ , one of the only musicals all of them liked that was also one of the happier ones. Plus people had a tendency to cover “My Favorite Things” for Christmas albums.

“I don’t know why it had to be you but, if you want since you have no school this week why don’t you stay with us, you’re going to be back here on Wednesday anyways.”

“Anyway, anyways isn’t a word,” Hunter corrected them from her spot on the floor in front of the DVD player.

“Whatever, it gets the point across.”

When Hunter went back to the couch she sat next to Nyx to wrap around them while Jax curled up next to her and Nina was still stretched out across the siblings. It was a great way to spend the day, after _The Sound of Music_ they continued watching movies, mostly Christmas movies but occasionally Nyx was able to talk the other two into watching another musical.

 

2 years later

“Guys, I got another letter,” an 18-year-old Anya said as she burst into her sibling’s apartment. Which was a mistake because she walked in on Nyx and Hunter making out on the couch, without shirts on. “Oh God, I’ll come back later, text me when it’s safe,” and she walked out and went to the cafe down the street to write her response. She was almost done when she got a text from Nyx telling her she could come back to the apartment.

“Dude, it’s great that you got another letter, but next time call or something.”

“Sorry, I was just excited,” she replied handing over a piece of paper.

_Hey Anya,_

__

__

_Sorry for the last letter. My parents are super conservative and got the letter before I even knew about it. I just recently found it. I hope you still want to talk. If you don’t I totally understand but please write back if you want to. I’m moving out soon to college so I’ll be getting your letters not my parents._

_I hope to hear from you soon,  
Sam_

“I knew all along, I knew she wasn’t a bitch.”

“Hey, language, I know you’re 18 but you’re still my little sister. But I am happy for you and next time, knock on the damn door.”


End file.
